Second Chances
by Starwhirling
Summary: She didn't ever expect this to happen to her. When the Uchiha suddenly appears before her, drags her along to his world, then flat out leaves her to die, she has a right to be angry. Whatever. She's strong. She'll survive this strange, strange world, because when your life ends prematurely, you have a right to take the next opportunity to live it to the fullest. SI/OC
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hi everyone,

This is my first try at writing one of these so please be nice. I've fallen into the pit of SI's and I can't get out; so I've decided to write one of my own. Great writers like **Silver Queen** and **Darkpetal16** mostly inspired me to do this, so major props to them! mwah thanks

* * *

My ending was a violent, uncommon one. You could also say that it was pretty tragic, because my life never got to really take off and my stress levels were off the charts.

Not to mention that I looked like shit pretty much every day.

Ah, the perks of a high school student. It's pretty sad how I won't get the satisfaction of graduating. Although, it's not really like I'll miss school, anyways.

I won't get into the gory details of my death, because it doesn't really matter anymore. My death was worse for my family and friends, I suppose. It's not everyday when someone close to you gets brutally murdered.

I can't really describe what being dead was like.

I was numb to my surroundings, anyways. I was sort of moving along, letting the fact that _I was dead _sink in, not paying attention to anything. I guess I was too busy crying my stupid ghost eyes out to notice the guy standing in front of me until I bumped into him. _Fuckin' asshole, _I thought. Could I have one moment of peace to grieve for myself and the family I left behind?

Then, I realized that this would be the first person (ghost? Spirit?) I've actually touched since dying. I jerked my head up to look at the person through tear-blurred eyes, and then the shit flew out the window.

* * *

So, let tell me you a bit about myself; when I was little, I never thought that I would get into anything that was seen as "too dorky". I started my boring, average life out avoiding things like manga, anime, fanfiction or other things like that. To be completely honest, I tried really, really hard to avoid anything at all that was seen as nerdy in all of my friends' eyes.

I'm pretty ashamed of this now. Last year was a major turning point in my life. I got really, _really_ into Naruto. For a while it was all I really thought about during my day. It was unbelievable how brave everyone was, and I wished that I could be like all of the characters. After I got to the end of the manga and anime, I turned to fanfiction because I couldn't get enough of it. But still, this obsession was one of my closely guarded secrets. No one knew about it. Now, I guess no one ever will.

* * *

"Finally," The guy said, scowling. "I've been waiting for someone to die _forever_." I gaped at him, all coherent thoughts flying out of my head. "Now come with me," He said, tugging my arm and subsequently making me stumble all over the place. I looked at him, my mouth opening and closing.

Yanking on my arm and probably pulling my shoulder out of my socket was motherfucking _Uchiha Obito_.

The one and only, crazy, lovestruck, dangerous, deadly uber-antagonist from my one and only favorite manga/anime. I was dumbfounded. It was ridiculous. How could a fictional character be real? The right side of his face was scarred. He looked, well; he looked like his face was crushed under a rock. He stared back at me, quirking an eyebrow. He muttered something about wishing he had his mask.

I wrenched my arms out of his grasp. I spluttered for a bit. Then I finally forced out some words. "What the HELL?!"

He looked at me for a bit, then sighed. "Listen to me. You will do what I say, and without question. You will be useful to me if everything works out. Just be glad that I am giving you another chance to live."

"Um. Wh-" I started, but he cut me off.

"All you need to know is that the people from your world do not have chakra, unlike mine. You were the first person who died since I came to your world, and I need someone who will not be affected by genjutsu."

_He doesn't know that I know what he's talking about. _I realized with a start. I had to be careful about that. Who knew what he would do if he found out that I had knowledge of the future?

"Basically, you need chakra to fall under a genjutsu," He continued. "However, I have never brought someone into my dimension, so do not assume that you will live through this for sure."

He stopped talking to me after that.

Cue awkward silence. I observed him for a while. He didn't really look that old yet. In fact, he looked only a few years older than I was. I decided to stay silent, though, because even though he looked like a teenager, he was a shinobi.

In fact, he was a super-shinobi.

He was the cause of the 4th war in Naruto and countless deaths.

Who knew how powerful he was if he had the godly power of bringing me back to life in another dimension?

Plus, his sanity fell off the deep end a long-ass time ago.

It was a while before he talked to me again. "Prepare yourself." He grabbed my arm once again, and did that space-time thing with his sharingan.

How can I explain how that felt? Think about being pulled through a spaghetti strainer, except with no pain. It was like being crushed and stretched out, but it didn't hurt (it just felt really, really uncomfortable). Even though it didn't cause physical damage, it definitely gave me a ton of mental damage and I decided right then and there that I hated it. If this was what space-time ninjutsu felt like every time, I understood why so little people used it. It _sucked_.

We were pushed out through the spaghetti strainer jutsu (that sucked major ass) next to a tree. It was _huge_. I didn't realize how big the trees were in Naruto until I actually saw one in real life. We were next to a small, glassy lake. It was actually kind of pretty, and looked like something that would be on a computer desktop.

Obito looked around, scowled, and cursed. "Stupid sharingan," he muttered, looking more grumpy and angsty as ever. "Of course it's Konoha". He turned to me and roughly grabbed my arm for the third time. "We're not in the right place. We're moving aga-" He stopped and stared at me.

"What?" I said, and then stopped. My voice was squeaky and high. Ew, it sounded like I was in preschool again.

"Oops." He murmured, looking me up and down. My blood ran cold. I ran to the edge of the lake, looked at my reflection, and moaned.

I was little. I was young again. I looked like a child who wouldn't even be in kindergarten yet.

_Thanks, Uchiha. Thanks to you and your screwy sharingan, I will never rest in peace and now I have to go through puberty again. Seriously, fuck you. _

I didn't even look like myself anymore. I had pitch-black hair and black eyes. Wow, and here I was thinking that anime people had interesting-colored features. I must have been meant to be one of those background characters. I was wearing the t-shirt I was wearing when I died, except now it was oversized and looked like a dress on me.

"What did you do to me?" I asked him in my baby-voice. _Ugh, I sound like a chipmunk. _

"I didn't do this. The one helping me has made a mistake," He turned away, and continued in a mutter. "Nagato has some explaining to do."

While he brooded to himself, my mind raced. At the mention of Nagato, I made two conclusions:

1.) Nagato definitely played a part in bringing me here. Maybe he brought me back to life like he did to the people of Konoha after fighting Naruto?

2.) I had just realized that I didn't exactly want to be on the evil side. Call it good values, or whatever. I didn't want to hurt innocent people. I knew what Obito's plan was, and it was batshit crazy. However, there was no way I could run away; he was a shinobi while I, physically, was barely out of my toddler years.

I didn't even want to think about this anymore. I was probably in a state of major shock, and had a hard time processing everything.

"No matter, let's get going." Obito suddenly said briskly, turning back to me.

I started to feel weird.

The feeling was foreign; I've never felt anything like it before. The feeling kind of hurt.

Scratch that, it _really_ hurt. And the feeling was getting stronger.

I think Obito noticed something was wrong when I made a sort of strangled sound, and then sagged against him.

In another life, I would have been super excited to have dramatically fallen against a "bad-boy" Uchiha. Yeah, no. I fucking hurt everywhere, and it wasn't nearly how fangirls would picture him catching a damsel in distress; he dropped me immediately after I fell onto him.

It hurt. It really, really hurt. My skin felt like the pores were being stretched out, and going into them were foreign and unknown substances. Let me repeat, things were _going into my body_. I didn't know what it was, but it couldn't have been healthy.

Obito stared at me for a bit, and then turned on his sharingan. _Ow, ow, agghhh_. I moaned in my head, too much in pain to say it out loud. He cursed. "Why is nature chakra going inside of you?"

This wasn't how it was supposed to work out. In all the other stories when a person was just thrust into the Naruto world, they had their chakra system already in them, or none at all. Why was I the only one who had to go through the torture of chakra ooze its way into my poor, poor body?

Obito cursed again. "You're no use to me now," he looked at me, then turned around. "Bringing you here was a waste of time and energy."

"Send… me back th-en." I gasped out.

"I can't. It took too much of an effort to bring you here, and I will not expend any more energy for you." He looked at me once, and then made a few hand signals. It occurred to me belatedly that they were probably some seals. _Wait, shit. Is he going to do something to m- _My thoughts were interrupted when a hand suddenly slammed into my shoulder blade. The pain I felt increased, the spot on my back feeling as if it caught on fire.

_I hurt all over. _I couldn't even wonder how he got through my shirt.

"You may survive, and I can't have that. This will prevent you from saying or communicating anything that you learned today. Don't try, because it will cause more harm than good."

_Oh, did he leave a fucking seal on me?_

He looked at me once more, and then did his space-time thing. He left me. He left a little kid that was probably dying out in the wilderness to fend for herself.

_What an asshole, _I thought, and then thought nothing more because the pain increased. My vision grew red, and my body started shaking. How could the pain even be real? Nothing I had ever experienced in my previous life felt like this. It was by far worse than being killed.

_Ohgodohgod, just let me die already. I didn't deserve this. I miss my old life. _My hands clawed at the ground and I started to convulse. The thing going into my body stretched and burned my skin.

_Please make it stop. I want my mom. _

The pain stayed there, crystal clear and sharp throughout my entire body. My little voice whimpered, even though I tried to stop myself. I choked down my screams, not wanting to alert anything dangerous to my area. Silent tears streamed down my face. Would it ever stop?

_Please, let someone come and save me._

* * *

It must have been a few hours I lay there, gritting my teeth and writhing on the ground the entire time. Nothing was worth this, and I had already been through enough.

I had just finally been able to slip into blissful unconsciousness when I heard a thud next to me and a hand check my pulse. _Of course, _I thought, annoyed. _Of course when something finally interesting happens my body chooses to black out. Why is it always the most important part?_

Then, my eyes slid close and I knew nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Settled

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto

* * *

_Beep, beep_.

I was floating through the subconscious of my mind, pondering my existence and all the other things that people do when they're half-asleep.

_Beep, beep._

Gross. Was that my alarm clock?

_Beep, beep._

I blearily opened up my eyes, and the lights streamed in. O_w._

I shut them again. _I hate mornings_.

I groaned, closed my eyes, and turned over. Or, at least I tried to. Phantom pains shot through my body, and I stiffened. _Oh, right. I had something close to an epileptic fit a while ago, compliments of the complete butt who dragged me here._

_Beep, beep_.

The thing making the noise must have been some sort of heart monitor. It was just the cliché type of thing you'd expect from any hospital. Honestly, I was sort of surprised that this world would have them. They never really showed a sign of having advanced technology in the anime or manga, but I guess they didn't need to. With crazy-ass ninjas running around and trying to destroy the earth, it wasn't important.

_Beep, beep._

Was I really brought into a fictional world? It didn't seem possible. I had a good few hours to mourn my death, so I was sort of over the fact that I would never see my friends, and mybrotherandmy_parentsandmydogsevereveragainohgodthey'reallgone-_

Okay, scratch that. I still wasn't entirely okay.

They were gone, taken away from me, and I would never be able to hug them, or talk to them, or just plain be with them ever again.

When was the last time I hugged my parents? Or my little brother? _I never really got the chance to tell them I loved them before leaving._

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying and failing to prevent the tears from leaking out.

_Beep, beep_.

My eyes stayed closed, but inside I was trying to collect myself from the imminent mental breakdown I was facing. I had to take my mind off of it.

To distract myself, I began to test out my limbs. Everything seemed to be okay. I wiggled my fingers. They were kind of sluggish, but they were in working order. I moved my hand to wipe the tears from my face.

_Beep, beep_.

The inside of my body felt peculiar. It didn't hurt or anything, but I was aware of an addition to my organs. It had to have been from the nature chakra, because I could feel it humming with energy. It coursed through my body, going through a new, different set of veins and chakra coils.

No, it didn't hurt. And no, I wasn't magically super-aware of the chakra surrounding me. It was just like something that wasn't inside of me before. It was forced inside of me, and I wasn't used to it.

I cracked open my eyes, letting them adjust to the harsh light invading my little room. The walls were a pale yellow._ I wonder what happened to all of that nature chakra, _I thought. _That shit hurt. Seriously, Obito sucks. _

Speaking of Obito, what about the thing that he put on my shoulder? I carefully turned my head to look at my back (of all the places he could have put it, he puts it on my shoulder blade. Wow, he's so considerate. Now every time I go to look at it I'll have to crane my neck).

_Aww_, was my first thought when I saw it. _It's boring. _It didn't even look like a proper seal, like the one Orochimaru put on Sasuke. It looked pretty much like a triangle with extra lines around the edges. I sighed in disappointment.

_Beep, beep._

I raised my hand and stared at it in disgust. It was a cute, tiny hand. It was a hand made for a child more than 10 years younger than me. I patted my face with it, mesmerized by the features of my face that seemed to have shrunk.

I looked at what I was wearing. It was a gloriously ugly hospital gown. _Grody._

I couldn't help it, and peeked underneath the gown. _Yup, I have the body of a little boy again. Woopdie-doo._

Suddenly, a door slammed open. It wasn't mine, but it was _loud. _It was the first sound that I've heard since waking up. I shrieked, startled. I almost peed myself.

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep!_

The heart monitor thing went crazy. A few moments later, a man rushed into my room, stumbling upon a very shaken child with her hand on her chest, swearing like there was no tomorrow, and generally not looking very child-like.

He stared at me for a second, and then shrugged. He must have been my doctor, because he had a clipboard and a white coat. He walked over to my bedside, unplugged the heart monitor (don't even ask me why. I guess he thought I was okay, or that it was only there to monitor me when people were away), sat down on a chair, and clearly enunciated, "Can you tell me who you are?"

In Japanese.

_What? _I looked at him in confusion. _What did he just say?_ I furrowed my brow at him.

"What's your name?" He said, after I didn't respond.

_Seriously? I understand Japanese? _I could clearly hear that it was a different language than what I was used to, and it sounded completely foreign. I understood it, and I knew that it sounded weird compared to my native language, but nonetheless could distinguish it completely.

_How convenient; this universe fixes all the plot holes that are usually present when an OC is pushed into it. _

The man waved his hand in front of my face, and I blinked. I looked at him in annoyance, irked that he would interrupt my thoughts like that.

"Do you have a name?"

_My name? Oh yes, I have a name._ It was the one my parents gave to me. It was the only thing that I could keep as a reminder of them, since leaving my world. I looked at the doctor, and replied.

"My name is Amy."

He nodded, and wrote it down onto his clipboard.

"How old are you?"

I shrugged. Obito screwed up my age, so I had no idea. I actually really wanted to know.

"How did you end up in the woods?"

I opened my mouth to answer him, to say something humorous like "a crazy man brought me here from across dimensions", because who in the right mind would believe that? I was a kid, anyways. I wanted to act stupid and get away with it. However, when I tried to talk, no sound came out. Zip, nada. I couldn't say anything.

The doctor watched me patiently. My mouth kept opening and closing like a fish. I tried to make a sound, and nothing happened. Every time I tried to mention Obito, or coming from a different dimension, my vocal cords seized up. I couldn't even make a squeak.

_I bet $500 that it's that motherfucker's seal he put on me when I was busy dying. How can it not be? _He did say, after all, that it would prevent me from saying stuff that would probably ruin his plan.

"Well, in any case, right now you are in Konahagakure," The doctor said. "Do you know what it is?"

I nodded, or tried to. My head wouldn't let me. _This seal will be the death of me. _I ended up not responding to him, again.

The doctor made a note of this on his clipboard and asked, "Do you mind if I examine you?" In all actuality, I was curious of this myself. Who knew what had happened to my body? "I'll take that silence as a yes." The doctor's hands started glowing-

_Holy shit! They were glowing! _This would be my first experience of seeing chakra, and I drank in the sight. It was kind of pretty, in a way. The green stuff around the doctor's hands rolled and dipped like waves. It was soothing.

The doctor put his hands on my back for a few seconds, and then leaned back. He wrote some things down on his clipboard (_Is he really going to record everything that happens?). _He looked back up. "The check-up is complete, and you appear to be completely healthy now. I'm going to clear you for leave." He got up to leave.

_No! He has to tell me what he found! _

I had to think quickly.

I failed at thinking quickly, and he was almost out of my room when I blurted, "Can I see what you wrote?" He raised his eyebrow at me, while I beat myself up and inwardly chanted _stupid, stupid, stupid_ over and over again.

"If you want to." He went back to my bed, and showed the clipboard to me. Huh, that was easy. I was surprised he didn't think that was weird, but when you treat shinobi all the time you've probably seen it all.

Ah hah! I could read as well. I could read just as well as I could read English before I came here. It was sort of like my abilities were all shifted to Japanese. _How convenient, _I thought again.

On the paper, it was noted that I was 4 years old. _Wow. I'm really little again. _Everything in my body was in "perfect working order", including my chakra system. I was blood type AB, and didn't have any visual or hearing problems. I was stunned to see how much the few seconds he took examining my body told him.

The doctor chuckled. "Trying to read?" He asked. Oh, that's why he humored me. He thought that I couldn't even understand what he wrote. I smiled at him, and then gave it back.

For extra effect, and to make him even less suspicious, I chirped, "I wish I could!" He chuckled again, and then left the room. He didn't even question the sudden personality change from the stoic, scarred child to the bright, happy one. _What an idiot._

* * *

Left alone in my thoughts, I pondered my situation. That doctor completely dismissed my weird actions as childish antics, and laughed them off. I forgot how much you could get away with when you were young.

Obito dragged me here, then left me for dead. He put a seal on me for good measure, but otherwise he abandoned me.

I had a fresh slate. I could start over. I could do anything I wanted to do in this strange, strange world.

Obviously, I knew what I wanted to do. Someday, I would be a ninja, and a kick-ass one to boot. I would make the most of this new life. I knew at that moment that I would do the best to live it up to the fullest, and try not to step on too many toes on my way to greatness.

I wanted to help this world, and help the characters. I didn't want anyone to die. I didn't want to feel the guilt of_ knowing_ what would happen and just letting some people die. I didn't want any regrets.

It would be hard though, because of this seal. I wouldn't be able to tell anyone about my plans, or warn them. I would have to do this all by myself. I had to find a way to get this stupid seal off of my back.

I made a silent pact with myself that I would try and make it all right, without changing everything too much. I wouldn't be able to bear it if everything fell to shit.

_Now, to find out where in the timeline I am. _I hoped to the high heavens that nothing had started yet.

A knock at the door alerted me to the doctor coming in, holding the oversized t-shirt that I wore when I came here in his hands along with- _Oh god, what were those? _

The ugliest, god-awful shoes were hanging in his hands, looking like they were made out of solidified, colored dog shit. I was used to seeing them on the characters of Naruto, but it floored me on how disgusting they were.

"Here, I brought some things for you to put on." He held the items out to me. I quickly pulled the t-shirt on, but held the worst sandals I've ever seen in my life an arm's length away from my body. My nose wrinkled.

The doctor laughed at me. "Come on, they're not that bad. Just put them on." I sighed. _I guess I'll have to get used to them. Or buy new shoes. And burn these ones._

"I also got someone to bring you around the village. He should be here in a few moments. He will be in charge with getting you some new clothes and then bring you to the orphanage. Don't worry though! Everyone there will be overjoyed to have you there." The doctor said all this in one breath, smiled at me, and then walked out. Obviously, he didn't actually care about how I turned out. He just had to do his job, shoo me out, and continue with his other patients. _Okay. Just leave me here, why don't you. Abandon me. I don't care, asshole. _The guy who was supposed to pick me up wasn't even there yet. I didn't have anywhere to go, so I sat cross-legged on the bed and began to wait.

* * *

After about an hour of me sitting there and lamenting about being lonely, the person showed up. He probably didn't think that I could hear him, because I heard him muttering, "I fucking hate D-ranks" before he pushed open the door. _Ah, so I get to meet my first Konoha shinobi._

Annoyed with how long I had to wait, I snapped, "I fucking hate _you_"

He laughed and responded, "A girl shouldn't curse." I grumbled at him, and then pulled on the ugly sandals. _Damn, they're comfortable. But they're still butt-ugly. _"Now come on." He winked at me, and then walked out the door. He probably expected me to follow, and since I had nowhere else to go, I jumped off the bed.

I expected to land nimbly and continue out the door after the shinobi. That, of course, did not happen. My short little legs stumbled and I fell over on my chin, causing tears to well up in my eyes.

Apparently, I lost all of my grace from before. Additionally, my tears were a lot quicker to spring from my eyes. "Oww," I whimpered, embarrassed.

The shinobi came back into the doorway. "Come _on_," he said impatiently. "I don't have all day." I glared at him and scrambled to my feet, following him out.

The jerk that was leading me through the village walked really fast. My short little legs could barely keep up with him. I christened the jerk Eye-patch, because of the fact that one of his eyes was covered by one. It looked like an injury. _Poor thing, _I tutted. _That's probably the reason why he was stuck with bringing me around the place. Sucks to be you, asshole. _

I knew that I wouldn't be brought in to see the Hokage. I wasn't important; I was just a kid that they found in the woods. I was lucky to have even been found near Konoha at least. If I were found by any of the other villages, I would probably have been left there to die.

It was still sad that I didn't get any special treatment following that traumatic experience of dying, then coming back to life, then almost dying again.

Eye-patch was walking at a pace in which I was almost running. I was getting tired, and cursing my little body for having no stamina or endurance whatsoever.

Eye-patch turned suddenly, into a clothing store.

I immediately brightened. _Yay! I get to get cool clothing!_ I mentally cheered, because I was still wearing the over-sized t-shirt I came here in. I followed him in cheerfully, almost skipping. _Almost._ There was so many times where I've dreamt of wearing cool shinobi clothing. This was for many reasons:

1.) It looked cool. So, while you were bloodily slaughtering your enemies, you also looked super suave.

2.) Fishnet was a thing that people wore. How many times have I wished that I could wear fishnet with normal clothes on a regular basis?

3.) People wore the same thing every day. Let me repeat: Every. Day. I never had to go through the struggle of picking out what to wear again!

Even though I hadn't told anyone that I was going to be a ninja yet, I was _so _going to wear some of their kick-ass clothes. I giggled with excitement, pumped to get some shinobi-esque clothing.

* * *

I came out pouting.

Why was I pouting? Eye-patch chose my outfit, and didn't even listen to what I wanted. It was really, really tragic. Because Eye-patch was a sexist pig, I was wearing a pink t-shirt with a flower on it and a darker pink skirt underneath it. Oh, and let's not forget- this was all added to those butt-ugly sandals that the hospital gave me. I glowered at Eye-patch's back, willing him to burst into flames. I vowed that at the first moment possible, I would get a change of clothes.

We walked through the streets, me following him at a distance. This was definitely a novel experience. The kids running around, the sunlight shining, and the people happily bustling around the market completely betrayed the fact that this was a village of trained killers.

I kept my head down, concentrating on my feet, for the most part. I'll admit it, I was still a little freaked out, and didn't want to attract attention to myself. Eventually, I forgave Eye-patch a little bit for the horrendous clothing and followed him more closely, because I didn't want to lose sight of him. Trying to look at the ground and follow someone at a distance at the same time is a pretty hard thing to do, anyways.

We stopped in front of a building. The sign in front of it said that it was the orphanage. I could feel the doom and gloom radiating off of it. Eye-patch walked up to the door and pushed it open. He turned around to face me.

"You will live here now. Don't worry, everyone is very nice and you can make many friends."

"Um. Okay. Thanks." I realized that I didn't know how to sound like a little girl. I looked up at the building looming up in front of me. How ugly. For some reason, the genius(es?) that built it thought that wooden walls with a blue wooden rooftop were good taste.

A woman was sitting inside the ugly-ass building behind a desk. Her brown hair was pulled up into a tight bun, with streaks of gray running through it, not even a hair out of place. Her appearance screamed "stern".

"Yes?" She glanced at Eye-patch, and then at me. "Another one?" She asked, exasperated.

_What a way to make me feel welcome, _I thought. _It's not like there's a war going on and the orphanages are full. _Eye-patch nodded at the woman, and led me over to her.

"This is Yuko. She is one of the wardens who take of the children here. I'm sure you two will be good friends."

_Good friends, my ass. _We stared at each other for a little bit, and I could feel the sparks fly.

"Hello. What is your name?" She asked me, sizing me up. For some reason, she rubbed me the wrong way. I didn't want to seem like a weak little girl in front of her.

"Amy." I replied, voice unwavering. She narrowed her eyes. _Wow, we're already getting of on the wrong foot. How peachy._

"Well then, Amy, follow me. I will bring you to your room. You will share it with a couple other girls." She talked to me in a clipped tone and whisked me away, leaving Eye-patch on the doorstep. Inside, I cried out in dismay because even though Eye-patch was a prick, I was far more comfortable around him than this lady. _No! I was just getting used to him!_

I followed her through the hallway to one of many battered-looking doors. She opened it with a creak, and we stepped inside.

_Gross, _I thought. The room was messy. I forgot how much of slobs little kids were. There were cots lining the walls that were covered with sheets. She briskly went to an uncovered one, pulled some sheets from who-knows-where, and then magically made the bed up for me in 2 seconds flat.

"This will be yours." She said, looking at me.

I stared at her. She stared at me. Sparks flew again. Her face twitched. _Oh, she probably expected me to say thanks. Oops. _

Yuko ended up walking out of the room, and I, not knowing what to do, followed her. She brought me to a large play area, inhabited by other screaming kids. I cringed. _How the fuck am I supposed to handle this?_

Children swarmed around the different toys and stations, shrieking and fighting over meaningless things. They moved nonstop, and many were smeared with unidentified splotches of _yuck_. Yuko prodded me into the room, pushing me towards the children.

"Have fun," She sniffed, and then left. _No! Why does everyone leave me? First Obito, then the doctor, then Eye-patch, then her? _I surveyed my surroundings, trying to figure out which place would be the least painful place to "play" in. I sighed. This wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

I ended up sitting in a corner by myself, not wanting to talk to any of the kids that were staring at me without any shame. It's not like I was being antisocial, though. I literally had no idea _how_ to talk to them and act like a 4 year old at the same time.

What would I say if someone approached me? _Hello, my name is Amy. I came here when a prick decided to drag me through dimensions to help him be evil, because I didn't have a chakra system, then was dropped like a hot potato because chakra went into me anyways._

No, that wouldn't do at all. _Hi. I'm Amy. My hobbies include dying painfully then getting brought back to life then almost dying again more painfully. _

I laughed inside my head. Yup, that would definitely bring me friends. I was so caught up in my own thoughts, that I almost didn't notice the yelling and screaming next to the building blocks. It sounded like a kid was having a tantrum. _That reminds me. Young kids are all annoying brats. _The commotion kept getting louder and louder, but I ignored it. _I wish I didn't have to be here. I want to be older. _

I suddenly found myself face to face with the title character.

My eyes widened slightly. I struggled to not squeal and grab him, because _damn_. That little boy was a cutie-patootie. He was adorable. That was all I could say. The whiskers on his cheeks coupled with the tiny size and big blue eyes? My heart melted and on the inside I was doing cartwheels and celebrating, because it was _Naruto_. _Duh. _

Then, I realized that he was glaring at me.

He brought his face up real close to mine, scrunching his nose.

"I don't like you."

I blinked.

* * *

Hi, everyone!

Thanks you all for the follows and favorites (not to mention reviews- I looooove reviews), it really made my day. To clear things up: in my story, Amy's chakra system was created when the nature chakra went into her. To me, it's sort of like diffusion (#scienceftw) and since her body had none in her, the chakra went into it and made its own system. If Obito wanted to eff up the plot line, you'd better bet that the universe would do its best to balance it out. Thus, we have a poor injured protagonist with a new chakra system made from nature and the sudden ability to speak and read Japanese. Don't worry, though- she's not going to be overpowered or have special privileges and what not. People probably won't find out about it for a really long time, because her seal prevents her from saying anything about her origins and Obito, or any information she shouldn't know.


	3. Chapter 3: The Orphanage

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine. :(

* * *

"I _said,_ I don't like you." The adorable, cutsie-wootsie, I'd-kidnap-him-and-lock-him-in-my-basement-for-yea rs-and-not-feel-any-remorse-about-it boy repeated.

I blinked again, struggling to control my primal instincts of screaming and capturing him and do all sort of girly things to his hair and rest of self. This wasn't fair. He was way too delightful to be true.

"Oy! I don't like you!" He shoved his face closer to mine, and my eyes widened. _Uh, what do I say to that?_

"Why?" I managed to respond, trying not to giggle and squeal.

His eyes narrowed at me, sizing me up. "If you stay in the corner you won't get special treatment. Stop trying to be cool!" _Aww, he pronounced special as 'spechal'. _

I didn't say anything, still trying to get over the fact that the main character was standing in front of me and talking to me. I rejoiced at the fact that I seemed to be as old as him.

"You don't like me because I'm in the corner?"

"Yeah! And you smell weird!"

"What do I smell like?" I was totally humoring him. I couldn't stop the smile from bubbling to my face.

"Like you don't belong! You don't smell like anyone else!"

_Is he for real? _The smile faded off of my face. "Huh?"

He knew he had gotten me with his last insult. He grinned, and said, "You smell different from everyone else, like you're from somewhere really far away."

I was trying to figure out if Naruto actually had enhanced smell or not, and if I actually smelled different from the others. I discreetly gave my armpit a whiff. I began to feel uncomfortable, like I had done something wrong, even though just a _kid_ had told me that I wasn't like everyone else. Was my smell that apparent?

Seeing me begin to look unsure of myself made Naruto nod in accomplishment, and he then turned to leave. I was a bit thrown off; wasn't he actually a nice kid? _I guess I was wrong. He seems pretty nasty._

I wanted to know one more thing about him. I knew it was a weird question to ask after he had just so rudely insulted me, but I didn't particularly care. "Wait!" I called out to him. "How old are you?"

He turned back to face me, and looked confused. "Why?"

"Well, uh, you know. Just wondering." I shifted a little bit, hoping he wasn't one of those suspicious types. Ha, who was I kidding? He was _Naruto. _There was no way he was going to pry into my question.

"4 and three quarters!" he responded, looking proud and proving me right about my conclusion that he wasn't a suspicious person. "I'm going to be 5 soon!"

"Oh, cool," I said, happy that we were both the same age. "Me too."

"I don't care!"

He ran away after that, presumably to cause more ruckus. _Oh well, _I thought to myself. _I'll make him like me eventually._

* * *

As time started to go by, I adjusted into the new life I was given.

I knew that Yuko and I wouldn't get along from the beginning. She was haughty, bossy, and extremely set in her ways. Everything I said around her was wrong, and I had a feeling that she knew that I was smarter than I acted. We were, in a sense, epic rivals. Except for the fact that that would make everyone else that hated her epic rivals of Yuko as well. Pretty much all of the kids who were over 6 knew her true nature and didn't like her one bit. The younger kids just didn't realize that she was a horrible person, and took her word as the word of god.

The girls that I slept in the same room with were all the same age as me. Half the time, I didn't understand their weird girl-speak, and the other half I hated them because they were so. Fucking. Loud. It wasn't like they were the _only_ ones who were loud, though. The entire orphanage was full of screechers. I felt bad for the people who took care of us, and almost could sympathize with Yuko. Except, not really because that bitch deserved all the trouble that she got from the kids.

We had a strict schedule to follow every day, and it was usually posted on the wall at the start of each morning. I _loathed_ it. I did everything in my power to defy it, and went off on my own as much as possible. I guessed that was why Yuko disliked me so much. I really hated being controlled and pushed around the entire time.

The orphanage gave me a last name, also. I very well couldn't have used my old last name, which wasn't Japanese at all. So, my new last name was Kimura, which meant "tree village" (yeah, it was boring, but at least it was something). When I got it, I sounded my full name out in my head. _Kimura Amy. Amy Kimura. Ugh, why are Japanese names backwards?_

Naruto's cute-ness had worn off on me, and I could start being around him without choking on my spit every time he did something completely adorable. Why did his cute-levels lower? He was _annoying_. He had no "off" switch, and was a hyper mess 24/7. He did stupid and outrageous things just to get attention.

I also realized that I wasn't even the only one he straight up told he didn't like. He told a lot of the other kids that he didn't like them on a regular basis, even if they didn't do anything. If they so much as stared at him the wrong way, he was up their face. If they were like me, and ignored his antics, he came at them also.

I came to the decision: if Naruto started to like me, fine. But I didn't mind spending my time in peace while he bounced off the walls and generally caused a shitload of trouble. It wasn't like I didn't like him or anything, but he was definitely a handful.

Honestly, it was a damn surprise that Naruto and I weren't best friends, considering the fact that we both abhorred Yuko.

I could see why he acted so annoying and mischievous. Without it, he wouldn't even get any attention. Our wardens never really gave him the light of day other than to take care of him. No, it wasn't like he was neglected and abused, but when they gave him food or cleaned him up, or even _scolded_ him, they never really looked straight at him. This resulted in him doing pranks and not listening in increasing fashion, because he craved the attention that he barely got.

The only person who went above and beyond the cold glances and distance attitude towards him was Yuko. She made sure to let him know that she valued the other children above him, and it made me sick. I knew why I didn't like her.

I actually felt pity for Naruto, because every time he did a prank or something close to that, they would say something like "Don't do that again, Naruto", then be on their way without a second glance. He would slump in defeat, before seeing me staring at him, then glare and insult me. Usually, the pity went away after that.

It was pretty tiring to see the title character of my favorite anime/manga, no matter how cute, dislike me and go out of his way to show or say it. I guess I could have tried harder, but I doubt that would have changed anything. He just plain didn't like me, and my child-emotions and child-hormones that I somehow received through the age change were coursing through my body. All that resulted in me just not caring enough to try and get a child who disliked me to start being my friend.

He was a complicated character, even at age 4. He would constantly push the other kids away, even though I could see how much he wanted to join in with them. He would lash out in order to not be hurt by them, because he thought that they were just like our caretakers, just younger and easier for him to handle. He wanted so badly to have friends, but he scared everyone off with his bad attitude. Yet, all of this was hidden underneath a prankster's mask, and would only slip through when he thought no one was watching.

* * *

I hated my outfit more and more with each passing day. I tried asking someone, anyone to help me find some new clothes, but no one did anything about it. I even went so far as to ask Yuko.

"Your clothes are fine, and in good shape. Stop trying to bankrupt us." She said, haughtily.

"Other people have more sets of clothes than just one, like I do." I responded.

"Ask for new clothes on the holidays, or pay for them yourself." To this, I huffed away, muttering, "bitch" under my breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"…Nothing"

I decided to go on a quest for new clothes. I literally asked every caretaker to help me get new clothes, but they brushed me off and said things like "maybe later", or "I can't right now, but ask someone else", or "why isn't an adult with you? You're not supposed to be alone". I was a sad, sad, child.

No one had the time for me. I guess I understood, because there were so many children to take care of, but I just really hoped that someone would notice my outfit and rescue me from it. Or shut up about me not being with an adult.

Defeated, I sat on the ground and pulled a threadbare, moth bitten blanket I found lying in a corner that probably had a bajillion parasites in it around myself. Whatever; it was better than what I was currently wearing.

I was done with my stupid pink clothes and beginning to contemplate just wearing my birthday suit around. Call me a bratty kid, but I was a girl and I _knew_ how bad I looked. What can I say? I'm vain.

Plus, I could get away with running around stark naked. I was _4_, for crying out loud.

"Are you sick?" I looked up to my right, startled. A little girl with two buns in her hair was standing and looking at me, confused. I had seen her around the orphanage sometimes, but could never put a name to her face.

"Uhh, no," I responded, trying again to figure out why she looked so familiar. "Why?"

"Yuko says that if you're sick, you should be warm. Is that why you have a blanket?" She looked at it with a wrinkled nose.

"No…" _This blanket would probably make me even sicker if I had a cold. _

"I think you are sick. I should know, I'm probably older than you." _Oh, so she's pulling the age card._

"I don't think you are," I said, starting to get irked. "I'm almost 5"

"Ha! Well I _am_ 5, so I'm older. You can call me Nee-chan." She looked triumphant.

"No thanks."

"Why are you out here? We're not supposed to be away from the group without grownups."

"Why are you?" I challenged back, not having a reason to be alone. Hopefully, she wouldn't tell on me. I had enough shit as it was.

"I went to the bathroom. _I'm_ old enough to do that now."

"I went to the bathroom too, then."

"Liar! And besides, only people 5 and older can do that."

"Oh darn." I rolled my eyes. _Why do I recognize her?_

"Are you sure you're not sick?"

"Positive"

"Then why do you have the blanket?"

"…"

"Come on, tell me!"

"…"

"You can tell me, I'm your Nee-chan"

"You're not my Nee-chan, and I'm not calling you that." I looked moodily at her, still trying to figure out from where I knew her.

"Fine, then call me Tenten-sama." _Ah-hah! So it's Tenten. I didn't know that she was an orphan_. I felt stupid for not recognizing her sooner.

I looked at her, sighed, and not betraying my happy emotions of seeing my second Naruto character, said, "I'll just call you Tenten."

"Hmph. Fine, you're no fun." She pouted.

"I know."

"Tell me why you have that blanket, at least."

"I don't want to."

"Pleeaassee?" She looked at me pleadingly.

I stared at her for a bit, and then sighed. It_ would_ be nice to share my pain with someone else. "I have ugly clothes."

She laughed. "Show me!"

"No!" I said.

"Yes!" she said.

"No!" I said.

"Yes!" she said.

"No!" I said, scowling.

"Yes!" she said, pouting.

"NO!" I raised my voice.

"YES!" Tenten raised her voice to the same level as mine.

"NO!" I said, louder.

"NO!" she said, switching up the argument.

"YES! Wait, what?" _Shit, that was the oldest trick in the book. I really need to step up my game._

"Yay! Thanks!" She pulled the blanket off of my without my permission, took one glance, and started laughing.

I snatched it back, face flushing. "It's not funny! Eye-patch did this too me!"

"Who's Eye-patch?"

"An asshole."

She gasped, looking scandalized. "You swore!"

"Oops."

"You know, if Yuko heard you, she'd make you eat soap"

"Boo-hoo for me." It was too late, anyways, I had already cursed like a sailor in front of her, and consequently had to put soap in my mouth for an hour. It actually wasn't that bad, but I cursed her the entire time.

"…" She fell silent, staring at my horrendous clothes.

"…" I glared at my outfit once again.

"Well, if you really hate them, I think I have some extra."

I looked at her, not daring to believe it. "Are you sure?"

"Well, yeah!"

Inside, I hit myself for not thinking to ask some other girls for clothes they didn't need.

* * *

I came out of Tenten's room, rejoicing the fact that I didn't look like a fashion-don't anymore. Who cares if I looked like a mini-Tenten clone? I was happy. The Chinese-style shirts were comfy. Plus, we stole a pair of black leggings for me from another girl's drawer.

I looked at her, and then smiled. "Thanks"

She smiled back at me, then brightly said, "You're welcome! What's your name, anyways?"

"Amy"

"Oh. Cool." She turned her head and started to walk towards the door leading to the outdoor playground. I subsequently began to follow her.

We continued to walk in silence, heading towards the playground with all of the godforsaken yelling children noises getting louder and louder. When we finally reached the door leading to the outside, she went to open it, paused, and then asked, "Do you want to play with me?"

I considered it. In other situations, I was asked to join in on a game of tag, or duck-duck-goose, and I politely declined. I didn't know how to handle groups of children, and didn't want to learn how to. But, Tenten was nice to me and she didn't even care that I said weird things for a 4 year old. _Whatever, _I thought, _she gave me clothes also. _

"Sure, why not?" I followed her out the door.

We walked over to the swings, where some kids were standing . "Hi guys!" Tenten chirped. "Can we play?" The mutual nod that went through the group signaled for us to join, and we jumped in immediately. They were trying to set up a game of capture the flag, which surprised me. _We're already at the age where we can play organized games? _I inwardly gave Konoha some credit. They had children smart enough to organize fucking capture the flag at age 4, while I was used to dumb-ass 4 year olds who didn't even know how to count to 20.

The group that was playing this game was huge, and we needed one more person to get even teams of 30. The other kids just _had_ to have the even amount of people on each side, but everyone else on the playground seemed preoccupied with something. I sort of wanted to ask Naruto, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. _Probably doing a prank or something_, I thought.

I scanned the playground, looking for someone that didn't seem busy. My eyes landed on a boy who was trying to use the paints at the painting table, and failing. I knew who he was immediately. Who couldn't? Those huge-ass eyebrows of his completely gave him away. I completely forgot that he had gone to the orphanage, and never had seen him before. I wondered why, but it sort of made sense. In the anime, he always seemed have been working on something off by himself.

I looked at Tenten and pointed at Rock Lee. "What about him?"

"That's Lee," She whispered to me conspiratorially, "He could, but he's kind of weird." I looked at the poor boy, struggling to paint a tree.

"Well, he doesn't seem busy so we should anyways." I left the group, and walked over to him. Everyone in the audience gave a collective gasp at my display of boldness and defiance of the crowd. I stopped in front of him.

He looked up, and saw me. "Oh, hi." _What? No joyful sentences talking about youth? _

"Hi. We're playing capture the flag and need one more person. Wanna join?"

He looked at his tragic tree. "Um, I don't know…" Inside, I felt a little bit sad, because he was OOC. _This makes me uncomfortable!_

"Come on," I said, grabbing his arm, "it won't hurt."

With some coaxing, I got Lee to follow me to the group that we were playing with. He seemed kind of shy, at first, but then later relaxed. The same couldn't be said for me, because every so often a kid would try to talk to me about bringing Lee over, and I _still _didn't know how to speak like a 4 year old.

In the game, I ended up as the jailor for the people who were tagged. It was my job to tag the people who tried to save their teammates by tagging their outstretched hands. I was on one team, while Lee and Tenten were on the other.

"Ready… go!"

The children on the offensive stood poised at the dividing line, waiting for the courage to spring across and launch themselves at the flag. Tenten was one of the first to go, running as fast as her little legs could carry her at our flag. Like all of the people who run across the line first, she was tagged and sent over to stand at jail. I smirked at her. "Sucks to be you." She stuck her tongue out at me.

I guarded the jail vigilantly. Anyone who got too close was tagged. I was getting sort of bored at how easy they all were to tag, when I saw Lee charging at me. _Oh, so it gets interesting now. _He trucked it straight towards me, with no sign of stopping. I began to get worried. Tenten shrieked and rooted for him, and I had a mini-panic attack that Lee would run straight into me and we would both get hurt. Hey, 4 year olds are fragile.

I screwed up my courage, and prepared to tag him. He got right up to me, and I put my hand out, expecting an easy yet painful colliding tag. I was thrown off when Lee made a feint, surprising me with his speed. I cursed my slow reactions. He ran and tagged Tenten's hand, and everyone was free from jail. I was sad to see all my hard work leave, but it was okay because Lee was cheered on by everyone else. He smiled, and pumped his fist in the air. Tenten went up to him and gave him a high-five. _Yay! He gets some friends!_ I thought, happy. It just wasn't right to see him so introverted.

* * *

After that day, Tenten warmed up to Lee. Actually, they became really close. They somehow sucked me into their group, so I ended up playing with them for most of the time. I slowly got comfortable about speaking with them. They didn't mind my swearing or grown-up speech too much after they got used to it, which I was greatly thankful for. I tried my hardest to start to filter my speech, though, because every time a swear _did _sneak through, they tried to hide their shock but failed.

I was a bad influence on them. I'll admit it. Every time I would leave on my own, I would bring them, and we slowly all fell under the hypothetical disproving stare of Yuko. It didn't really matter, though, because both Lee and Tenten came to hate her. They quickly learned that I wasn't so much as the Naruto-type of misbehavior, but a more discreet, quiet one.

It was kind of nice to act like a kid again. I learned in just a few hours how easy we had it. I could do something really, really stupid and get yelled at, but if I threw the ol' puppy eyes I was immediately in the clear. (Children with adult minds are dangerous, kiddos. Don't be fooled by them)

* * *

One night, I was lying in bed, thinking hard. I _knew_ that I had a chakra system that was in "perfect working order", but it still scared me. The nature chakra that invaded my insides was still there, and I knew that I'd probably be stuck with it for the rest of this life.

I was scared of it. Every night, I tried to collect my strength and see if I could pull together some chakra. I always chickened out of it, though. It hurt so much going into my body, so what if it hurt when I expelled it?

I really wanted to be a ninja. I wanted to be one so badly. _No regrets, _I reminded myself. I slowly got up, feeling the bed creak. I walked as silently as I could to the door, and tried to open it without having it creak.

_I'm getting good at this_. I had been going out of the room every night for a couple of weeks, sitting outside of it, and tried to make myself conjure some chakra to my hands. I never got around to doing that, but my sneaking skills had improved dramatically.

I went out of the room and sat down on the floor.

I had wanted to start my shinobi career when I first came here. However, there was no way for me to start right now. We had a strict and organized schedule at this age, and only when we reached the age of 6 or 7 were we able to start the academy. There was simply no time to devote to getting stronger. I knew I probably could have just tried to become strong immediately, but my body was tiny and weak and even staying up to try and work out my chakra problem took its toll on my body for lack of sleep.

Anyways, I figured that it wouldn't be that much of a problem. I'd start when everyone else would start, and get strong off on my own, hopefully training in extra time.

I took a deep breath, and felt the chakra coiling and rolling around my body. All I had to do was try and channel some to my hands. _This time I'll do it. _

I glared at my hands, and then finally went for the dive. I reached deep, deep down inside of me and found my chakra coils, producing chakra at the ready. It was funny. I didn't really sense other people's chakra that well unless I tried, but I suspected that it was uncommon to even be able to sense someone at my current age. I was super in-touch with mine, though. I could feel it inside my body, and almost feel it in a physical sense. It was a good thing that I was used to it now. When I felt my chakra system, I knew that it wasn't done developing yet. _It figures, because I'm 4. _

I tentatively grabbed a figurative hand around the chakra, and then began to pull at it, guiding it to my hands. My hands started to glow. Faintly. It was all pretty anticlimactic.

_Phew, _I breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing hurt. _I can still be kick-ass_. After bringing the glow to my hands again, I smiled giddily, and then stopped. I was getting pretty tired. I was sad for the small reserves, yet happy because I could actually _use_ the reserves. Huzzah for me.

I crept back into the room, and had a super easy time falling asleep.

* * *

I was beginning to get bored. It was the same old thing every day, and I was so tired of everything we had to do. We couldn't go into Konoha all the time because we were too young. There were a few field trips where some of us walked around for a bit, but nothing ever happened. Only when we turned 6 were we allowed to walk around the village without supervision. In fact, we were allowed to move out when we turned 6. The village really let kids receive freedom young, but I couldn't wait for it.

Going away to somewhere else in the orphanage to hide out with Tenten and Lee during playtime wasn't doing it for me anymore. During lunchtime, I had an epiphany. We were sitting down and staring at our lumpy food, when I turned to them with a smile on my face. "This food sucks balls, right?"

Tenten winced at the "suck balls" part, and Lee asked "What does 'sucks balls' mean?" Tenten leaned over to whisper in his ears, and Lee's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Amy!" He exclaimed, looking shocked.

I shrugged at them. "Well, does it?" They reluctantly nodded, looking wary of what I had to say next. I continued, "So, I just had the brilliant idea to go out and buy food from a different place!"

Tenten raised her eyebrow. "I want to, but then we have to go into town, and we don't have ryo." Lee nodded exuberantly, agreeing with her.

I gave them a sneaky grin. "Welllll, we can always steal some from Yuko."

They agreed immediately after that. We quickly stole out to the front, and stood around the front entrance. I marveled at how good our sneaking had gotten; we barely made any sounds when moving around now. There was no sign of Yuko. She was probably out to lunch or something.

Tenten was the quietest at sneaking of all of us, and she went into Yuko's desk to find some money. Lee and I served as lookouts, and waited around to see if she found anything. She popped out, waving some bills around. We smiled, and left the orphanage.

* * *

Walking around Konoha with just two 5 year olds and a 4 year old was an interesting experience. As long as we avoided the shady looking places, we were fine. The village was just that safe. I mean, sure, there were the crazy and mean villagers who were bad news, but we never saw anything that could have been a threat to us. We stayed mostly close to the orphanage, and went to the first food place that was open.

It turned out to be the Dango Shop. It was literally called the "Dango Shop". We sat down at a table without a hitch, and I again marveled at how much freedom children had in this village. A friendly looking waitress took our orders, and left. Of course, we all ordered dessert for lunch. Oh well, we're children. What can you expect?

When the food came to our table, all of our eyes turned huge. It looked and smelled _delicious_. I grabbed my plate, took a bite of the dango, and sighed. _The orphanage has been feeding us shit. _Tenten and Lee ate some of theirs, and chewed happily.

"We're doing this again," I said. They agreed with me wholeheartedly.

"Why is the orphanage's dango gray?" Lee asked, comparing his dessert to the one that the orphanage gave us as treats.

Tenten patted him on the shoulder. "It's not supposed to be like that. We've been robbed of real food."

* * *

When we finally got back to the building, it was like no time had passed. We walked around to the back, and climbed in through a window. I was surprised to see how easy it was to sneak in and out. I guess it made sense, because there were so many kids who were handfuls to take care of, but it was still sort of sad that no one noticed. We made it back to the playground without a hitch, pumped because of the discovery that we could go into the village without anyone noticing. We shared secret looks and giggled throughout the entire rest of the day, psyched to eat out again later.

We'd get money somehow to pay for all of it.

We were so excited, so that's why I guess I never noticed the suspicious look that Naruto gave us when he saw us come in through the window.

* * *

A/N: Amy has been in the orphanage for about 2-3 months now, and she's pretty settled in. Now, to become friends with Naruto! (She doesn't know that they're gonna be homies, but I do. Mwahaha)


End file.
